At the End of All Things
by Eishexe
Summary: One shot. 30 years later the taint has taken it's toll. Song fic featuring Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin. Rated T nothing really gory or explicit. Feedback appreciated!


"Is there nothing you can do for her?" he asked hopelessly.

"I am sorry, but she is fading." The healer answered, placing a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder. "You should help her prepare for the journey. She does not have long."

He watched the healer leave, alien tears burning in his eyes. He blinked them away turning to stare through the partially opened door. She was sleeping, he could tell by the peaceful look upon her face. The healer must have placed a barrier about her mind, so that she could rest. His heart tore anew. She would want to travel to the Deep Roads, to part take in one final onslaught of the darkspawn. The thought of her falling to one of their swords both sickened and angered him all at once. But what else could he do?

_Stone walls surround us, no light will touch your face again.  
Rain taps the window as we sleep among the dead…_

They traveled in silence, all two weeks of the journey. She was slipping away from reality. The nightmares seem to haunt her horribly. She would wake up nearly every night screaming for him. There were times when he wondered if she was still present within her own mind. Her eyes I had lost their shine completely. It seemed forever ago that she had truly smiled. He spent his nights just staring at her, repeating every memory he could pull from the recesses of his mind. He was glad they were doing this together, that they had been spared that day. There was no way he could have survived without her. And he was sure she felt the same way.

_Days go on forever but I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together. If you go then so will I…_

They reached Orzammar the next day, and the dwarves received them gracefully. He knew they understood her sickness. The dwarves had seen it many times before with the Grey Wardens that had gone before. The king housed them within his own palace and there they had rested for a time. He had held on to the small hope that the change of scenery might brighten her spirits. It did not and he conceded to what had to be done.

_There is nothing left of you. I can see it in your eyes.  
Sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye…_

He led her through the city to the entrance of the Deep Roads. There was no one there to see them off. Their friends did not know. She had not wanted them to. The guard posted at the Deep Roads entrance allowed them passage with a simple nodded. They passed through the Ortan Thaig without incident and still further until they reached the Old City. There they met a bit of resistance at the broken bridge but nothing they could not handle. Her strength had seemed to return, with each blow she delivered. She had even laughed, and his heart had swelled at the sound. He knew where she was heading, where she wanted to be in her final moments. He prayed they would make it.

_Cold light above us; hope fills the heart and fades away  
Skin white as winter as the sky returns to grey_

_Days go on forever but I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together.  
If you go then so will I…._

One of the orges had over taken them, several of his ribs crushed in the process. He found it difficult to breathe wiping blood from his mouth as he chased after her. They were almost there, he could see the cliff above the lake of lava. One place the darkspawn could not go: the reminisces of the anvil. Mere feet from it however she was cut down by an unseen archer.

"NO!" he cried running forward to catch her, stumbling through the protective barrier in the process. Despite her wounds she smiled up at him, as he collapsed to the ground holding her tightly. His ribs had pierced through something vital and his leg had gone numb. She reached up wiping away blood from his face. He smiled down at her returning the gesture.

"I'm glad…glad it was you, here at the end of all things."* She whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you. Always." He replied.

_There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes.  
Sing the anthem of the angels and say the last goodbye._

He held her until her breath grew still, and she passed on from the world.

_I keep holding onto you, but I can't bring you back to life.  
Sing the anthem of the angels , then say the last goodbye…_

Legend says that the Maker himself grew a great tree about them, so that they might never be separated. The tree still stands, providing a guiding light to those lost within the Deep Roads.

* * *

*another little ode of mine to JRR Tolkien

--Song : Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin


End file.
